


It's not what I want (Baby it's you)

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Nino sometimes wonder how sex is for other people, because he's certain they couldn't be the only ones who have explosive, mind-boggling, earth-shattering kind, time and time again. Because they do. Nino couldn't even remember a time where he's not vocalizing how good it is, whether he's the one doing or the one being done.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 16





	It's not what I want (Baby it's you)

Nino tosses two more cans of Asahi on the table, joining the other two that are already there, just as his phone vibrates in his jeans' pocket. He shakes his head and fishes it out, already expecting Ohno texting him about being late.  
  
_I'm at the door. Please come and unlock it for me._  
  
Nino grins and types, "What happened to your keys? And did you forget the number combination again?" just to be a jerk. Seriously, this kind of thing always happens and Nino can no longer remember how many times he's had to remind Ohno about his keys, and the number combination of the lock, but he guesses it can't be helped.  
  
Ohno tends to be so forgetful about random things, and Nino's just learned to live with it.  
  
But it doesn't mean he always lets Ohno get away with it.  
  
_I'm out of hands. You told me to buy takeout dinner. I'm here. Open the damn door._  
  
Nino smirks, but against his better judgements, he's already walking out of the living room on his way to the front door, typing. "You're the worst liar there is. If you stop texting, then maybe you'll have an extra hand available to use to unlock the door. So which one is it?" he says, one hand already poised on the knob.  
  
_OUT OF HANDS. OPEN THE DOOR._  
  
Nino rolls his eyes and pulls the door open. "Seriously -"  
  
"Hi, Nino. Shut up, Nino," Ohno says, grinning, then stepping over to drop a kiss against Nino's cheek before Nino can even say anything. Nino steps aside to let Ohno in, closing the door behind Ohno and stilling when Ohno smiles cheekily at him and aims another kiss, this time to his lips. Nino smiles into it, parting his mouth readily for Ohno as Ohno nips his lower lip quickly before kissing him properly.  
  
They're both breathing hard when Ohno pulls away, winking at him and muttering something about beers before he starts walking.  
  
Nino shakes his head and follows Ohno's lead.  
  
  
++  
  
  
Dinner consists of Chinese stirfry vegie noodles and some Asian style chicken. They're greasy and kind of salty but Ohno ate like they were the best thing ever, and Nino just spent the last hour mostly watching Ohno eat.  
  
When they're done, Nino simply shoved the take out boxes aside and opened the first two cans of beer and handed one over at Ohno. Then he shifts around the carpeted floor and throws his legs over Ohno's lap.  
  
Ohno gives him a dubious look, but it's the one that only makes him look about fifteen and Nino promptly ignores him, heart doing that ridiculous dance inside his chest. Ohno's so charming when he smiles like that, and Nino will never not love the way it makes his heart swoops in the most embarrassing way ever when Ohno looks at him as if he doesn't get Nino at all but likes Nino enough to let Nino get away with it.  
  
"You're so silly," Ohno comments, without heat, but Nino notes the way Ohno's working his free hand over at Nino's knee and settling it there.  
  
Nino smirks and takes a quick sip of his beer before he scoots closer to Ohno. Ohno shifts as if on cue.  
  
"Look who's talking," he says, reaching over to pinch Ohno's chin, feeling Ohno's growing stubbles under his fingers. "I read your Non No interview." he says.  
  
"Hmmm,"  
  
"Why, out of us four, would you want to drink at home with me when you said you would rather drink with the others outside? Is it because I'm cheap and you think I won't split our bills?" he asks, only mildly curious.  
  
It's not like they've never gone out to drink, just the two of them, because they did. Just because they liked to tell people the same thing doesn't mean it's true. It's just that Nino found it really funny the first time he sort of voiced out his complaints about it (Ohno, typically, just agreed) and have never gotten around to saying he was just kidding.  
  
Ohno shrugs but Nino is watching Ohno closely that it's easier to spot the way the corner of the other man's lip lilt into a would-be smile. His insides clench deliciously at the sight of it and the urge to touch Ohno's smile is so strong he finds himself reaching out to press a fingertip against the corner of Ohno's lip before he even realized he is doing it.  
  
Ohno's smirk, when it happens, is so, so beautiful it just about broke Nino's heart in two, his stomach lurches when Ohno's fingers curl around Nino's wrist to pull Nino closer.  
  
"Not because you're cheap, no," Ohno says, his tone so low it sounded husky. "It's because when you're tipsy, it's difficult for you to keep your hands to yourself, not that I want you to. So it's better for us to be at home. Because here, I don't have to keep myself from doing the same to you," Ohno husks out, grabbing the half-empty beer can out of Nino's hand and putting it down, before Ohno pulls him closer.  
  
"Like this," Ohno adds, smiles, and tugs Nino's face down for a kiss.  
  
  
++  
  
  
Nino's glad he didn't eat much. He wasn't able to drink most of his beer either, so that's good, too.  
  
It's easier to move around, Nino mentally notes, as he moans into Ohno's mouth. Ohno languidly traces his way up Nino's spine with one hand as he keeps the other on Nino's hair, tugging Nino's face down for more harder, insistent kisses.  
  
They've long discarded their shirts to the floor and Nino knows it's inevitable that they lose their pants, too. He'd long unbuttoned Ohno's pants and is simply waiting for Ohno to let him go so he could remove it all the way off and discard his own, too, but Ohno seems like he's still enjoying stealing Nino's breath out of his mouth to even bother, and Nino's getting impatient.  
  
He tugs on Ohno's ears and rolls his hips to remind Ohno of this. Ohno groans in answer, then pulls away to breathe.  
  
"Pants," Nino says, as he nips at Ohno's cheek. "Off. Both of them."  
  
"Yeah," Ohno agrees, but Nino feels Ohno's mouth on his throat again, working it's way to his chin, his jaw, before it catches Nino's own again for a searing kiss.  
  
"You taste like that disgusting chicken," Nino mutters, and pulls away. Ohno chuckles, then whines when Nino hops out of his lap and onto the floor on his feet, but stops when Nino drops on his knees in front of Ohno and shoves Ohno's legs apart to settle in between.  
  
"N-Nino -"  
  
"Just a little taste," he says, already reaching out to touch Ohno through his pants. He is rewarded with a low groan that makes things in his belly tight as he draws Ohno's dick out, mouth already watering at the sight of it's tip shining with arousal.  
  
He feels Ohno's fingers on his hair, then on his nape, guiding, directing, and Nino gives up pretending he wants something else right now as he lets Ohno's hand guide him, his mouth already parted wide as he swallows the head of Ohno's cock into his mouth.  
  
  
++  
  
It always feels like the first time.  
  
Nino will never get over the way Ohno slows down when he takes him, as if he's afraid it will hurt. Nino will never get over how tender Ohno looks at him when he's settled inside Nino, awed and grateful, like he can't believe it either.  
  
This time is no exception.  
  
He's on his back on the couch (Ohno wordlessly made an effort to pick Nino up from where he's been kneeling on the carpeted floor), legs in an almost complicated angle around Ohno's hips as Ohno stays completely still above him. Ohno's skin is damp under Nino's hands, and it is warm in all the places that they're touching but Nino doesn't mind.  
  
He smiles and touches Ohno's cheek, lets his fingers wander up to Ohno's temple to brush away Ohno's fringe - Ohno's hair is longer now Nino can easily twist each strands around his fingers - shoving the stubborn strands behind Ohno's ear as he mouths Ohno's name.  
  
"Kazu, I -"  
  
"Yes," he says, as he works his legs around Ohno's hips firmly. The movement draws Ohno closer than he already is, his cock sliding deeper into Nino that they both groan at the feel of it. Nino's throat works on a swallows, watches as Ohno does the same.  
  
He wants it, they both do.  
  
_"Fuck_ me," he whispers, and then slides his fingers into Ohno's hair to urge him on. "Please,"  
  
Ohno's lips curl into a smile but his eyes are so dark the sight of it leaves Nino breathless. Then Ohno ducks down and catches his mouth into a kiss so passionate that has Nino panting in no time, their tongues fighting for dominance.  
  
Ohno pulls away, strokes Nino's cheek and says, "I'm on it," like he means it.  
  
He's only given exactly five seconds to breathe before Ohno is on it.  
  
  
++  
  
Nino sometimes wonder how sex is for other people, because he's certain they couldn't be the only ones who have explosive, mind-boggling, earth-shattering kind time and time again. Because they do. Nino couldn't even remember a time where he's not vocalizing how good it is, whether he's the one doing or the one being done. Ohno makes it a point to always make sure Nino's having a good time, had even confessed once that Nino enjoying himself is what makes the experience even more enjoyable for Ohno.  
  
Like, right now. Nino can't even remember when it started, just that he heard Ohno chuckle and soon, there's a hand covering his mouth while he is being hammered hard into the couch. It's so good that Nino can't be bothered to smother his cries, raising his hips up to meet each of Ohno's thrusts halfway, screaming.  
  
He could feel Ohno's cock throbbing inside him, growing harder, thicker, every goddamn time it slips inside Nino's body.  
  
It's incredible.  
  
"So. Loud." Ohno hisses, but the movement of his hips hasn't ceased. Nino likes it enough to keep shouting into Ohno's hand, eyes half-lidded as he stares up into Ohno's face. Ohno's face contorts into something that makes Nino wail sharply, just as Ohno jerks his hips a little to the right and thus hitting Nino's sweet spot dead on.  
  
Nino keens into the hand covering his mouth, his body bending in half and shaking.  
  
"There, huh?" Ohno comments, tugs his hand away and replaces it with his mouth. Then he starts fucking Nino relentlessly.  
  
Nino screams, and keeps screaming.  
  
It doesn't even take Ohno four more thrusts before Nino is coming at the end of the last, dirtying both his and Ohno's body as Ohno fucks him through it.  
  
++  
  
"You have the stamina of a fucking horse," he complaints without meaning it, letting Ohno move him. Ohno chuckles and they both gasp sharply when Ohno slips his dick back into Nino's hole and holds Nino's hips steady.  
  
"I've had dinner," Ohno says by way of explanation and presses a soft kiss to Nino's shoulder. Nino shakes his head and holds on tightly on the back of the couch, hums a little when Ohno rolls his hips up experimentally.  
  
"Now I'll have my dessert," Ohno follows and thrusts.  
  
Nino moans.  
  
  
++  
  
"So, does this mean you won't ever take me out drinking?" he says once it's over. He could barely keep his eyes open and he wonders how it's possible that he could still string two sentence together that actually makes sense when he's certain he's two seconds away from passing out.  
  
Ohno chuckles and brushes his hair away from his eyes, drops kisses to his close eyelids and says, "I could, if you want," Ohno says, "But I still prefer it if we don't."  
  
"Because I'm cheap?" he repeats, a touche hurt. Ohno kisses his pout away tenderly as he blindly searches for Ohno's dick. It's soft and a little damp but Nino cups it anyway.  
  
"Nope," Ohno indulgently answers, softly batting his hand away. "Because I would want to fuck you right after and I won't be able to do that if we're out drinking. Satisfied?"  
  
"No, I think you're just a pervert."  
  
"Hmm,"  
  
"Take me out drinking tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"To Ginza."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Or that place where you and Jun went to."  
  
"Shinjiku?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You'll pay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"We'll bring my car,"  
  
"But -"  
  
"So I could blow you in the backseat before we have to leave," he says, smiling, already excited.  
  
"But you'll be -"  
  
"You can even fuck me there, right?"  
  
"Nino -"  
  
"We'll set it up tomorrow, then," he says, curling into Ohno's chest. It's got to be the best idea he'd ever came up with, and he knows it will be so hot to have sex in the car. Drunk sex in the car with Ohno. Awesome.  
  
He pops his eyes open and jabs an angry finger at Ohno's chest.  
  
"I didn't hear you say yes, old man,"  
  
Nino can hear the eyeroll even if he doesn't see it. "Fine."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ohno sighs. "Yes."  
  
"Remind me about it tomorrow, okay?" he sighs into Ohno's bare chest. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't forget."  
  
"I won't."  
  
He smiles and settles further into Ohno's arms, already dreaming about condoms and car freshner, and is out like a light before Ohno even lifts him up to take him into the bedroom.


End file.
